Sólo es Amor
by SotaElderSoldier
Summary: "Aquí estamos tú y yo, y eso me basta para ser feliz." Un pequeño momento puro Diakko, ambas ya son pareja ;)


Disclaimer: LWA no me pertenece, ni sus personajes obviamente, sino que son propiedad de sus propios autores.

 **Sólo es Amor**

"Estábamos en tu habitación, nuestra zona de confort en donde podíamos compartir más que una sincera y anhelante sonrisa, sin que las miradas de los curiosos se posasen sobre ambas, pero justo ese momento no era para disfrutar, debíamos estudiar para uno de los últimos exámenes del semestre, y cabe destacar que por aquellas fechas eras sumamente estricta, y ya había aprendido a acatar cada una de tus instrucciones, las primeras veces fueron un martirio, pero mi recompensa después de estos días tan cansados lo valen, y vaya que sí. Pongo una sonrisa boba de solo imaginarlo. Pero eso no es el punto, el punto es que justo ahora debo comunicarte algo que surgió de forma inesperada, no lo vi venir, y eso afectaría nuestros planes futuros, como el hecho de pasear juntas tú y yo por la ciudad, tomadas de la mano, ir a ver el lago tan poco concurrido, en el que me rodearas con tus brazos con delicadeza y entonces juntarás nuestros cuerpos para sentir esa vibrante calidez cada vez que tú…

-Akko… ¿En qué estás pensando? Te vez muy distraída, recuerda que debes terminar la lección- tu voz me regresa a la realidad de la que partí en menos de un segundo, no es que sea extraño en mí, si cualquier cosa es capaz de distraerme, tú en particular. Ah, pero he notado cierto enfado en tu tono.

-¡Ah! Lo lamento Diana, me distraje un momento. Jejejeje no fue gran cosa, no te enfades- le pido.

-¿Estás cansada?- tu voz ahora fue más suave y preocupada, ya eran más de las 11:30- Quizás fue demasiado para un día, no debí sobrecargarte, discúlpame- cuando haces eso, mi corazón siente flotar en el aire, eres tan estricta pero te preocupas tanto por mí, soy tan feliz que yo conozco este lado en el que bajas la guardia y dejas de parecer una niña rica arrogante y engreída, como en los primeros encuentros que tuvimos.

-No es eso, solo estaba pensando que tengo un poco de hambre jejeje, lo siento…

-No es bueno comer cuando estás a punto de acostarte, puede caerte pesada la comida, todo tu cuerpo se relaja y no se da una buena digestión, terminas resintiéndolo al siguiente día…puedes sufrir de trastorno alimenticio- dijo con esa media explicación y regaño como si nada.

-Luces tan linda cuando explicas cosas complicadas y difíciles que no entiendo- yo no despegaba mis ojos de su rostro que me perfilaba de lado, mientras que ella no me dirigía la mirada, apareció un bello sonrojo sobre su rostro, es difícil para ella ocultarlos, sobre su nívea piel es imposible no notarlos.

-Qué estás diciendo, lo que acabo de decir, es solo sentido común, no trates de coquetear conmigo, no es momento para eso- dijo enfunfuruñada y ladeando su rostro al lado contrario al mío, más si podía, al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos.

-¿No? ¿Por qué no?- Me acerqué un poco, estábamos sentadas una a la par de la otra, a pocos centímetros de mi alcance- Tu bella novia quiere que le des un beso- le susurré en tono bajo en tanto la sujetaba de sus hombros.

-¿Atsuko-san?- estaba usando los honoríficos de mi idioma natal, con este tono, sí, ese tono de hastío, ese de "no juegues conmigo", pero yo sabía que en el fondo solo se estaba resistiendo, a lo inevitable, a que su deseo es el mío propio.

-¿Si, señorita Cavendish?- susurré casi sobre sus oreja izquierda.

-¿Acaso este es una acto planeado de tu parte?- esa voz tan sexymente ronca y acusadora.

-Para nada, se me acaba de ocurrir al verte tan atenta al estudio, sabes que todo en ti me provoca- al igual que mi forma de hablar justo ahora te provoca a ti, lo sé- será solo un beso, uno pequeño.

Volteó su rostro en ese mismo instante, su ceño fruncido y sus labios sellados. No sabía si su enfado era enserio, porque interrumpimos el estudio, o porque no estaba de ánimo en ese momento. Pero algo sí tenía claro, la mujer frente a mí era hermosa, su cabello que caía como olas rebeldes que ondeaban siguiendo la gravedad, su bello rostro tan perfectamente delineado, sus ojos que encajaban como diamantes de cielo, y su nariz larga y respingada, y esos labios, tenue rosa como los pétalos de una flor, suaves y carnosos, poco podía apartar mis ojos de ellos, si en este momento yo era la envidia de todos esos hombres que osan pretender y pretendieron alguna vez a esta exaltante belleza de la nobleza, pero más que eso…

-Te amo- dejé salir en un aliento cargado de deseo.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, su rostro desencajado en sorpresa, atorando en un leve quejido cualquier protesta por mi desinhibido comportamiento. Mas yo aprovechando su distracción, no perdí más el tiempo y capturé sus labios en los míos, sujetándola ahora de sus brazos. Hice presión para juntar nuestros labios lo más que podía, incrementando la sensación, a la vez que ella también empujaba, comenzando a danzar con nuestros labios, que se partían a cada roce, ella me sujetó del rostro con ambas manos, hasta que separándome solo poco de ella, regresé para invadir su boca, siendo recibida gustosa por esa lengua que enviaba descargas eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo, especialmente la parte baja de mi abdomen.

Nos separamos en busca de aire, y por fin una vez más esos ojos cielo me confrontaron con deseo y satisfacción. Se reclinó hasta descansar su frente sobre mi hombro derecho en lo que jadeaba ligeramente, comenzó a subir por mi cuello, su respiración en contacto con mi piel me estremeció por completo, hasta que llegó a mi oído.

-Watakushi mo aishiteru yo- al escucharla decime eso de esa manera, debo admitir que me impresionó totalmente, además de derretir mi corazón una vez más.

-Eso definitivamente te queda- después de todo ella era muy inteligente, aprender ese tipo de cosas no debe ser difícil para ella.

-¿Lo crees?- dijo suave a la vez que nos abrazábamos, solo quedaba calidez.

-Por supuesto, después de todo eres de la nobleza, NO-BLE-ZA- dije, y no pude evitar reírme por lo bajo.

-¡Akko! No quisiera enfadarme contigo me oyes- protestó en mis brazos, como no amarla.

-Pero si lo digo enserio, no bromeo, para mí, tú eres mi reina, tú gobiernas mis sentimientos y tienes protestad sobre mi cuerpo- aclaré mientras la estrechaba contra mí un poco más fuerte.

-Debo felicitarte también, has aprendido a expresarte mejor con palabras que jamás pensé que utilizarías en tu vocabulario- se burló de mí, pero no importaba, después de todo yo también me he convertido en su maestra.

-Lo dice mi alumna favorita de japonés.

-Tengo a la mejor maestra…que aún comete faltas en la escritura.

-Mou, no te burles de mí- inflé los mofletes, dejé de abrazarla y me crucé de brazos.

Se ensanchó su sonrisa, acarició con mucha delicadeza mi rostro, quedando de frente una vez más.

-Eso no importa, yo te amo como eres, y para mí, tú eres la persona más increíble que conozco.

Esta vez fue ella la que me robó un besó.

Por ahora ya no importa lo que iba a decirle, ya habrá tiempo para hablar mañana."

.

Watakushi: Pronombre personal muy formal utilizado por personas "cultas" o "importantes", algo así jejejeje.

 **Notas:** Les gustó, no les gustó, comenten igual.


End file.
